The Day the Caesar Died
by RealityVisitor
Summary: They were to leave for another battle to the East. However, Caesar needed to make a trip to the Senate before they would leave.


"Salvete." the Roman Empire grumbled as he sat down at the table, brown hair still crazier than usual since had just awaken only moments ago.

"Salve." the four of the five other occupants of the table replied. One did not. It took the Roman a moment to realize this while his head was leaning on his fist, trying to clear away the grogginess. His golden eyes landed on the silent one.

"Salve, Hispania." Rome tried again, trying to get the child to reply. The child looked up from his empty plant where his gaze had fallen when he was lost to his thoughts.

"Oh. Salve." The child replied in a soft, monotonic voice. Rome sat up at that, staring the child in the face fully.

"Anyway," The leader of the room began, making Rome slouch back into his tired position, "This morning, there are a few things that need to be settled with the Senate-"

Rome groaned childishly, interrupting his boss as he spoke, "Do I have to do politics this early in the morning? Can't it wait until this afternoon?"

The Caesar raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. "No, I will go myself. Besides, I just have to announce my replacement while you and I are in the East."

At the mention of their soon-to-be trip and conquering, the Roman Empire sat up strait with a happy gleam in his eye. "Parthia will soon live with us! Oh, I hope he'll be a good servant!" The Caesar made some sort of reply, but it was unheard by the other Roman. Instead, golden eyes found their way back onto the silent child.

"Hispania." The small child looked up at his title, which had once been his mother's, but was now his due to him now being under the rule of the Roman Empire. "What's with that sad look on your face?"

At first the child said nothing, but since two sets of Egyptian and two sets of Roman eyes were upon him, he spoke softly from his experience with Romans at war. "Be nice, please."

The Roman couldn't help but laugh. "Is that what you're worried about? Me being too harsh with Parthia! Ha!" He leaned across the table and patted the child's head. "You have nothing you need to worry about." The Roman leaned as close as he could to the child and whispered softly. "What do you say about after dinner, you and me play 'Bull' again?"

The child grew a large smile, mirroring the Roman's. "Si! Let's do it!" They both leaned back with a childish smile as food was placed in front of all five of the guests.

The mood was happy as they ate bead, figs, grapes, and more. Caesar talked with Cleopatra about this and that, politics and philosophy, the economy and the people. Egypt herself gladly joined them off and on, but also glanced towards the Roman every once and a while as he entertained himself with the child Julius Caesar himself had invaded in his war against Pompey only about a year ago. When breakfast was done, the Caesar said good-bye to the Empire, Egypt, and to Cleopatra, and left. Rome and Hispania grabbed a nearby cloth and rushed into the next room to play their game. With the Egyptian Queen off being preoccupied with the many things an Egyptian queen does, the land of Egypt's personification watched the game commence.

"Taurus! Taurus!" The small boy cried out, holding the cloth to his side. The playful Roman, on his hands and knees, charged the cloth. Pulling the cloth away just as the Roman was about to collide with it, the child giggled at his hobby of teasing the pretend bull.

"Taurus! Taurus!" He called out again, grinning happily, holding out the cloth. Rome spun around and charged again, this time tackling the child. With the younger brunette under him, the bull began an illegal move: he tickled the young gladiator.

"No!" He laughed, pretending to try to shove Rome off. "Bad bull! Bad!" The two boys (well, one of them was should have been a man, but he was too immature), rolled around together, laughing, tickling, until Rome let out an unexpected grunt.

"Off." Rome commanded the boy, who continued to play until Rome forced him off. The sudden change in mood recaptured Egypt's attention, which had left to read a scroll she had found some time earlier.

"Rome," She began as she rolled up the scroll. "Are you alright?"

"Si, fine." the old Roman grunted, rubbing his chest. "Something feels off." Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet and walked out of the room, thinking maybe he just needed fresh air or a nap. The moment he stepped out of his villa, it had already begun.

Panic.

The people were beginning to panic. It started out small, but then exploded all over the city. Springing into action, Rome pushed his way into the crowd, demanding to know what was going on. Unsatisfied with the lack of answered, he seized a young man by the toga and hauled him to his face.

"What happened?" Rome demanded of his citizen.

"I heard the gladiators are attacking people!" he cried before wrenching himself out of the other Roman's grip. This couldn't be right. Revolts hurt more than the sharp stab he felt earlier. Rome seized another and asked the same question.

"I think we're under attack by an army or something!" he protested before he too ran off. This was more believable. If the city was being attacked, then Rome needed to defend it. With determination, Rome pushed his way towards the Senate. A battle needed an army. An army needed a leader. His leader was probably around the Senate still.

After what seemed like hours, Rome reached the building. There, he found the reason of panic. It wasn't the answers of the two people who, in panic, didn't actually know what the panic was about. Panic is easily spread without knowledge of why. The people who started this episode that led to the panic were already running away, leaving the cause of the panic on the floor.

Julius Caesar lay upon the floor, his purple toga ripped and soaked with blood.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story was inspire by reading <span>Cleopatra: A Life<span> by Stacy Schiff. It's very interesting how she reveals that Cleopatra was very clever as opposed to how she's been thought of as a sex icon. As for why she and Julius Caesar don't talk much is because I don't know much about their mannerisms and such. I feel uncomfortable writing real/historical people, especially when I don't know them as well as I should, so I would like to apologize if they seem odd.

There are probably people also wondering about Germania as well. In cannon, it is revealed that Germania was Rome's bodyguard in the B.C. era while fighting with Rome in the A.D. era. Despite this, a friend and I still can't agree on an appropriate (historically and cannonly) time in which Germania became Rome's bodyguard. If you feel he should be here, imagine him visiting home or, more likely, off doing other duties. If you feel he shouldn't, then he is currently sitting at home, being his Germanic self.

To avoid confusion: Hispania is suppose to be Spain during the Roman era.


End file.
